Corporations, schools, charities, government entities, and other types of organizations often deploy private computer networks commonly referred to as intranets. Such intranets can include servers, network devices, or other suitable devices under the control of an organization, or can include a web-based solution such as SharePoint®, Google Drive®, or computing platforms. Intranets can allow members of an organization to securely share information within the enterprise. For example, an intranet can be configured to store, track, or otherwise manage internal documents of an organization. In contrast, the term “internet” typically refers to public computer networks interconnecting individuals and organizations. One such example is the Internet, which contains billions interconnected of computers worldwide based on the TCP/IP protocol.